His time of the Year
by Tominus
Summary: It is his time of the year, where he needs to have it with a girl, and the only person near, is his friend Sandy, see what he will do to get her
1. its time

I hope you like my new storie, Btw, no neggitive comments, thanks

His time of the year

He shot right up from his chair, he could tell it was close, he had to lock himself away for at least a month, but how? He had an idea, he had to go to Sandy, he was running out of time. Usally around this time of year he'd get the needs, the needs to fuck, so he had to lock him self away, but he couldnt do it him self because he would get out, and who knows what would happen. Spongebob ran to Sandy's and he rung the bell, at a rapid pase, until sandy answered, "Hello?" "Sandy! i need your help, please" "Ok, just a second. Sandy started to drain the water , "Too slow" he was running in place, Sandy had drained the water and opened the volt door, "What is it buddy?" Spongebob ran inside with out being invited, "Well, you may not know about what happens to me around this time of the year, do you" "No," "Well, I have the egre to, you know" "Know what?" "agh, can you build a container, that I can stay in for abouta month?" "Yea" "And hurry, I dont know when it will be here" "Ok" sandy looked at him, like he was crazy, and she started to build it, "So what do you mean?" "Well, uh" he started to turn red, "Spit it out Spongebob!" "I get to erge to, you know" he geased to his shorts, "Have, you know,Sex" "Oh" Sandy looked puzzled, "Ok, I'll hurry" about and hour, she had fimished it, it was like a hudge aquarium, and she put it inside,it had sprinklers, a tolet, and, a bed, Spongebob cheered, "Thankyou Sandy" he entered the door, "Hold on, I forgot to say, when the ting happens, than, I dont know what I'm doing, and a smarter, sudusetive guy comes up, and so, do not fall for anything, I say" "Ok" Sandy closed the door, and locked it, it was a finger print thing.

Spongebob waited for it, and it came. He was asleep, when it happened, and when he woke up, his attitdue and everything else was differnt, his thoughts, his personalty, his actions. He was the first one up, but seen that it was early and so he laid in the bed. It was 9:10 when sandy came down, she yawned, and streached her arms over her head. Spongebob noticed her walk down the stairs, so he stood up, and looked at her, "Good moring Spongebob" . He smiled, as he looked over her, "Mmm, you look good" "what?" "I said, you good moring back" "Oh, are you hungry?" "Yea" but he wasnt thinking of breakfast, sandy walked to the kitchen, she was still in her pajamas, she had a long sleeve shirt, and some pajama pants, she walked past him, and his mouth dropped, and when she was in the kitchen he spoke a word, "Damn, dat ass" sandy hadnt heard him, and was making breakfast, she discided to make pancakes, she come out with two plates, she put one in a ben, so that he could eat, he covered it with syrup, and so did Sandy, she sat infront of him, "Hay Spongebob, are you diffent?" "who me?" Sandy laughed, "yes you silly" "lets see," Spongebob pulled out his pants to see his penis, and it was happy too, "Yep, " "Ok," Sandy and Spongebob ate their pancakes. Spongebob watched her eat, and than something throve him up the wall, it was the syrup, that was on her lips, almost to tease him, he licked his lips, which was kinda, hot.

After Spngebob and Sandy were done eating their breakfast Sandy went to work on a new invention, while spongebob, tried to look for a place to get out from, Sandy didnt know how bad he wanted her, but he knew, and he knew that either he was going to bust down the box, or he was going to suduce her, to get what he wants.

So how was Chapter one? I know not as good as I was planning, but I had to hurry, and ways I'll get started on the next one soon, bye, Plz leave a comment, and no mean


	2. flirting

Sandy entered her science room, she closed the door behind her, and held it shut with her back against the door and she sighed, "That was akward, the way he answered my question, and why was he looking at me, his eyes, they were, the shade of carribean, which is a change when his eyes are usally cerulean, but this shade, it was a very beautiful color, If I hadnt left, I would have been pulled in" she sighed and tried to make a new invention, but she couldnt think well.

Spongebob layed down on his bed and looked up at the cealing, thinking, "What kind of guys dose she like?" he had an Idea, and he got up, and he started to do sit ups, now that he was in his stage he was actually stronger than he would when he wasnt. Sandy couldnt think of anything to do, and she looked at the clock which said 2:16 Pm, it was lunch time, and she was hungry any ways, so she disided to make lunch, so she went out of her scince lab, and down the hall, she stopped infrount of Spongebob who was now doing push ups, "Spongebob," he looked at her still doing his push ups, "Hay Sandy" "Hay, are you hungry?" "sure" Ok, Im going to make lunch" "Ok" Spongebob continued to do push ups.

Sandy walked into the kitchen and thought, "Strange, hes doing push ups, and before he couldnt do them," than she thought, "was he just being nice? by letting me be better than him?" Sandy was making some home made chicken tinders, and she sliced some apples, and poured some tea, and she walked out to Spongebob who was still doing his push ups but stopped when he seen Sandy come out. He stood up and brushed his hands on his pants to get the dirt or dust off him. Sandy looked at him, "here you go" she handed him his plate and he took it and smelt it, "Mmmm, that smells great" and took a bite, Sandy watched him as she slowly ate hers, he was looking at her, his eyes drooped and raises his eyebrows. Which caused her to blush a light shade of pink, whick cause him to giggle, "Whats wrong sandy?" he says in a flirting sarcastic way, "You" "Me, how" "You know what Im talking about" "Im just flirting" "I know" "So what kind of guys do you like?" "Um," she thought of one, "guys with muscles" he looked to his right and shook hid head, and back at her, "Mean like this," herose his arm and flexed it, it was a medium sized one, but thats how she like it, and she covered her face, and he chuckled, and pushed his body off the glass.

Sandy asked him if he was done with his plate and he said yes, but he had plan, when she put her hand in to take the plate he grabbed it, and she tried to get it back, and it was true he was stronger than her, " Hold still" she did, and he bent down, and kissed her hand, and let it go. Sandy was now red. She took back her hand and held it close to her. She looked at him in shock, as to what happed, she went into her room after she washed the dishes. She layed down on her bed before taking a shower, "What am I doing? he was right, he is tricky" Sandy went to take a shower.

Meanwile the horny Sponge had a plan, he was going to escape the box.

* DD

DUH DUH DUH


	3. GOT HIS WAY

Spongebob had a plan to escape his prison, he knew that he could escape, and that tonight was the right night to escape. Spongebob we all know he can change his shape so he shruck, and went through the slot where he got his food from. Spongebob got out and chuckled, he knew where her room was, because he was looking at it, he stood at the bottom of the staircase, and then a smile crept across his face, as his eyes drooped. He walked up the stairs. He opened the door, and walked inside. He seen the bed, and he heard water dripping, she was in the shower. He layed down on her bed, and waited for her to come out.

It was ten mintues when the water had stopped, he thought, "shes done" so he closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping, then Sandy came out she had on a towel, and then she seen Spongebob, "How did he get out?" Sandy walked over to him, to nudge his sholder to wake him up, but it back fired. Spongebob Grabbed her arm, and pulled her on the bed, and then he got on top of her, she was still in her towel. Spongebob looked down at her breast, and back at Sandy, "you are beautiful" he said, and he kissed her lips, she was shocked, but she was driven in to him, his lips were so soft, and warm, he tasted of ment. Spongebob kissed her deeper and she kissed back, and now they were in a kissing war, their kisses became deep and needy. Spongebob left her arms go, and she started to unbotton his shirt, and he removed the towel, and his pants, to were just his underwear were on. He kissed the top of her breast, as he fingered her, his erect penis was hard, and was rubbing aginst her legs, he wanted to move, but wanted to wait, he started to kiss her south, and he stopped as he reached her vigina and started to eat her out, leaving her in a bliss. Spongebob than got what he wanted, as she came in his mouth. Spongebob removed his underwear, than went up to Sandy who was panting. Spongebobb than rolled her on top of him and was kissing her, and then he was rubbing his dick against her thiegh, and sandy looked down, at his member, which got her attention, because of the size, she remembered the old saying, big things come in small packages, she bent down and started to work, and he came in her mouth, and when he did he grabbed her and got back on top and shoved his penis in her, getting a loud scream of pleasure, and he chuckled, and he started to move. He was talented, she couldnt belive how powerful he really was, she lie their letting him rock her world. She moaned and shouted his name, and he went faster, and harder. She couldnt belive that this was happening. She loved to to much to stop. Spongebob sucked on her breast, and rubbled her spot as he pumped in and out. He knew she liked it, and he did too.

As Spongebob and Sandy reached their climax they layed in the same bed, Spongebob had to catch his breath, he had to go back down stairs, to his room she built. He was satisfied for now.

(80

WOGH,


	4. AUTHORS NOTE:

Im sorry guys, but I have no Idea what to do now, so, Im gonna stop this one, but hay if you would want you can give me some Ideas to contiue, maybe this would be a pause for a while. So With that I am ending this one, unless you can give me an idea. Well bye guys, but not really, I've got other stories too.


End file.
